


Like A Brat

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: "You might be a hero, Kakashi-san, but I'm sure I wouldn't know if you were dashing. I suspect few, if any people, have any real idea."The scroll, when I opened it for inspection, made my eyebrow twitch once more. The writing was at least legible. But that was its only good point. There were notes and doodles scrawled along the margins, and the bottom half was more than a little singed.Still, it was better than most he turned in."Aren't you curious?"I blinked and moved my gaze back up to meet a singular dark eye which was seemingly boring into me."Curious about what?"Or:The one where Kakashi waits.





	Like A Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my duckies!
> 
> This is just a small thing that struck me randomly. I hope it came out as cute as I imagined it to be. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Any and all errors are mine, and will be fixed eventually. 
> 
> I'm in the midst of edits, so if this isn't your first visit, and the fic looks a little different, that's why. 
> 
> Now then, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The mission room was quiet, for once. 

With me being the only desk worker still in the place, that was certainly for the best. 

Though it did make the time drag. 

I busied myself with reviewing and organizing the stack of accepted reports that had yet to be filed.

It was monotonous, to be sure, but it needed doing and I was so very bored. 

I hadn't heard the door open, nor had I felt any other Chakra in the room, when a shadow appeared and loomed over me. But that wasn't new. Some Jounin, especially those fresh from battle, forgot to let their guard down and release the clamp they held on their Chakra. It wasn't typically anything more than a survival instinct.

Some people simply found this offensive, but I chose to try and understand it. 

"I'll be with you in a moment."

The words fell from my lips softly, taking great care not to sound rude. 

A small tug on my ponytail was the only reply I recieved for my efforts.

It didn't hurt. 

It merely jarred me. Physical contact was not normal here in this particular room. 

My back stiffened in anger and incredulous surprise. 

I turned sharply, ready to reprimand such rudeness, but pulled up short when the visage of Hatake Kakashi met my eyes. 

It seems I hadn't needed to bother with concern for decorum. 

The bastard seemed to be smiling pleasantly, too. 

"Maa, Iruka-sensei... aren't you bored?"

My right eyebrow twitched and his mask moved in a way that made me think his smile had only grown. 

"I'll have you know that I'm proud of the work I perform. It would do well for you to pick up a book on social manners, instead of those ridiculous orange ones you so favour, once in a while. It's impolite to tug on someone's hair. Something that a decent book could teach you. Though I do believe you're old enough to know better regardless."

He bent over the desk, bringing our faces close. Only a half a dozen centimeters apart. Completely unfazed by my small lecture. 

Typical. 

"I was not trying to imply that you didn't take pride in your job, sensei. Or that you shouldn't. I was merely pointing out the lack of work to be done."

He still looked to be smiling, and his tone was light. Just this side of playful, really. The path of least resistance seemed best. 

I sighed and held out a hand. 

"I assume you're here to change that?"

A scroll was gently deposited into my awaiting palm. 

"Indeed. I thought I might come along and rescue you from such dreadful clutches. Do I not look the part of a dashing hero?"

A coy tilt of his head followed the words. He didn't move away, though. Which I found to be quite odd. But most of the things this particular ninja did were strange, to say the least. So I deemed it par for the course, and moved on from that thought. 

"You might be a hero, Kakashi-san, but I'm sure I wouldn't know if you were dashing. I suspect few, if any people, have any real idea."

The scroll, when I opened it for inspection, made my eyebrow twitch once more. The writing was at least legible. But that was its only good point. There were notes and doodles scrawled along the margins, and the bottom half was more than a little singed. 

Still, it was better than most he turned in. 

"Aren't you curious?"

I blinked and moved my gaze back up to meet a singular dark eye which was seemingly boring into me. 

"Curious about what?"

I lifted the approval stamp, marked the scroll, and filed it in practiced movements, but still he didn't respond. 

So I let him look at me as he liked for another moment before parting my lips. 

"Konoha thanks you for your service. Welcome home."

It was the same set of words I spoke a hundred times a day, but here and now, with his mostly covered face so very close... they felt weirdly intimate. 

Even though they'd been meant as a polite dismissal. 

His gaze shifted, and something clouded it, but I was lost as to how to name it. 

There was a curious moment passing here between us. 

Then he presumably blinked, lifted his right hand up, and gently tugged on my ponytail once more. 

"Goodnight sensei."

My face flushed in embarrassment and renewed anger, but before I could protest his ludicrous actions, he'd vanished into a puff of smoke. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a week later, as I made my way towards home from the academy, that I felt someone fall into step beside me. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. I'd recognize that Chakra anywhere. 

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san. What can I do for you?"

He paused in his steps suddenly, and I did the same, as I turned to face him. He seemed to stare at me for a moment, looking a little lost in thought, before one of the hands he'd had tucked into his pockets lifted swiftly in my direction. It held up a folded piece of paper, just under my nose, and I frowned. Waiting. 

"It's a letter. Naruto sent it."

I frowned even more deeply then, because if Naruto sent me a letter, why on earth did Kakashi have possession of it?

He seemed to read the question on my face and rolled the shoulder of his still pocketed hand into a small shrug. 

I'm not sure why I felt the need to follow the movement with my eyes, but I did. 

"I ran into him on my last mission."

So it was hand delivered, then. 

A huge smile spilt my face as I carefully, and gratefully, accepted the piece of paper. 

"Thank you Kakashi-san. This is a wonderful and unexpected gift."

His shoulders dropped, a tension I hadn't even been aware of fell away from them, and he shrugged once again. 

I found it to be much more carefree the second time around. 

"It was the least I could do."

My smile only widened as I placed a friendly hand onto his arm and squeezed gently before pulling away. 

"Can I treat you to some ramen? As thanks?"

His eye curled up, and I guessed he was smiling. 

"I'd like that."

The late lunch had been much nicer than originally anticipated, and it had everything to do with the company that came with it. 

Loathe as I once might have been to admit such a thing. 

It all began with the silver haired man regaling me with his account of Naruto's progress and growth. How he seemed to be becoming more of a man than a boy. Though, reminders still remained. 

But the discussion somehow moved to stories we each remembered and recounted of his previous antics. This then lead to my current set of student's hijinks... and then after some gentle prodding on his part, to my own misspent youth, and to the chaos I'd been known to create back then. 

I had him laughing hard enough to pant afterwards, and the sound was something I was already dangerously fond of.

Particularly since this was the first opportunity I'd ever had to hear it. 

When the laughter finally died down, I noticed how long we'd actually been seated there. The sun had already set, and our empty bowls had long since been cleared away. I used the lull in conversion to pay for our meal and we stood. 

It was suddenly awkward, somehow. 

But I didn't understand what was causing the mood. 

Just outside, I parted my lips to bid him a fond farewell, but his voice hit the air before I'd had the chance. 

"Shall I walk you home?"

I smiled and nodded, instead. Looking towards the empty streets around us before returning my eyes to him. 

"That sounds nice."

The earlier conversation picked up once again, and continued all the way to my doorstep, but I was the one laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe this time. 

Kakashi had decided to share some of the more amusing challenges he'd had with Mighto Gai over the years, and this last one he mentioned had been nothing short of hilarious. 

"I swear, he really just wanted to wear some makeup and a wig. I can't think of any other reason why he'd want to challenge me to a contest of feminine beauty..."

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek and worked through the laughter to reply. 

"Please... Haha! Gods,  _please_  tell me there are pictures..."

He looked around, playfully checking to see if there was anyone else nearby, before he leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially. 

His breath, though muffled by the mask, ghosted warmly over my cheek. 

"Of Gai? Absolutely. And if the proper persuasion were to be used, I might just be inclined to share them."

I laughed again softly, smirking up at him. 

"And what sort of persuasion would you deem proper?"

He hummed lightly in thought for a moment. 

"I'm not sure. But I'd wager you could think of something adequate."

I am not ashamed to admit that I pouted. Age be damned. 

"That's not fair. And what about pictures of you from that incident? Do _they_ exist?"

Our faces were still close, and I didn't miss the way his eye widened ever so slightly, like my interest pleased and surprised him all at once. 

" _If_  they did, the cost of viewing those would be considerably higher. Apparently, I have a reputation to protect."

I chuckled, highly amused at the very notion. 

"It really isn't fair to tease like that. How can I pay the cost if you refuse to name the price? That's an awful business practice."

He only shrugged, but the fabric of his mask moved and I got the feeling he was smirking. The suspicion was confirmed at the tone of his next words. 

"Not when you get to choose the clientele. Besides, the reputation of a hero is quite expensive, you know."

I sighed with a certain fond warmth at his silliness. 

"A hero? Have you saved me again, then? From what this time, pray tell?"

He tilted his head, as if surprised at me. 

"From worry and boredom, of course. They say a hero's job is never done. I don't think I mind it though."

I snickered and felt the urge to play along. So I affected a demure posture, blinking my eyelashes up at him coyly, and fidgeted with my vest. 

"Oh, my hero! However shall I repay you?"

His face moved a centimeter closer, as a gentle hand appeared and fingers carefully cupped my chin. 

"Your time with me today is certainly thanks enough, fair beauty."

The words were surely from one of his gods awful books. Probably a direct quote. 

But the way he said them here, in this moment, was affecting me more than I'm comfortable admitting. 

I swallowed thickly at the intensity that had appeared in his eye and at the seemingly sincere words. 

It suddenly didn't feel very much like a game anymore. 

But then he moved the hand on my chin away, and I felt a gentle tug on my ponytail. 

"Goodnight, Iruka-sensei."

I'd only had time to blink, and he was gone. 

What the hell was that?

And why the fuck does he keep pulling my hair?

I laughed anyway, my mood still light despite the strange parting, and made my way inside. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the span of only a few weeks I was found in his company at least a dozen more times. And each time he gently pulled at my ponytail just before we parted ways.

I'd attempted to ask after it, but he was having none of my inquiries. 

Or rather, he was a master of deflection.

Every time I'd try, something would catch his eye, or he'd suddenly remember an errand that needed doing, or he'd distract me. 

But today, there was something different about it. Instead of doing any of those things when I asked again, he merely smiled and offered a small half shrug. 

"You know why, sensei."

And I'd been so caught off guard at the actual response to my question that I simply stared at him blankly for a moment. 

His laugh filled the air as he leaned into my personal space and raised a hand up behind me. 

"Lunchtime is over... the brats will be back in a moment or two. I'll come again later."

With another gentle tug on my hair, he was gone. 

And I flopped down into the chair at my desk while rubbing at my scar in slight irritation. 

It was now obvious that he was trying to convey something very specific to me. 

But I was still lost. 

What could he possibly be trying to say?

I sighed and stood as my students flooded back inside. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I was in the mission room two days later when Anko said something about it. 

"How's Kakashi doing?"

The room was empty, save for us, and everything was already filed. She tended to get fairly chatty when these lulls would roll in. 

So conversation was expected. 

The topic hadn't been, though. 

I frowned and turned to her in confusion. 

"I'm sure he's fine, but why ask me?"

Her laugh was sudden and airy, light. 

"Have you any idea what everyone's been talking about for the last month?"

Again my face contorted in confusion, but before I could say anything, she was speaking again. 

"The entire village has been talking of nothing but you two. Tell me, how long has that been going on?"

I blinked and my brow furrowed as I replied. 

"How long has what been going on? I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean. He only comes to talk to me sometimes. How is that worth gossiping about?"

It was her turn to blink in surprise for a moment, before her laughter rang out once more. 

"Poor Hatake."

Another voice rang out, staring me so badly that I jumped. 

"Why exactly am I poor, Anko-san?"

She and I both turned to regard the silver haired man who'd appeared from nowhere on the other side of the desk. 

I heard her sigh, but her voice when she responded sounded as though she were grinning. 

"I was only commenting on the fact that you're being kept waiting. Though if one says nothing, one gains nothing."

The comment could have easily been referring to his having to wait to drop off his mission report, but the tone was all wrong. For one thing, she sounded quite smug. Which made no sense. For another, he hadn't been kept waiting for more than a moment or two. 

"All worthwhile things require time and effort, Anko-san. And there's an adage that speaks of good things for those who wait patiently, yes? I have plenty of time to spare for something so rare. Waiting does not bother me."

I was utterly confused, now. 

And as I looked between them, I grew even more so. Because she offered him a small smile even as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"A fair point. But I would argue that a person cannot know you are waiting for anything if you say nothing and only watch in silence."

He shrugged, but he was smiling at me as he held up a mission scroll in my direction. 

"I'm not being silent. I simply see no issue with being patient until my words register."

I took the scroll and unfurled it out of habit, but my eyes continued to dance between them for the next few moments. Anko simply nodded once and seemingly dropped the entire baffling conversation. 

Kakashi on the other hand only continued to smile at me while he waited. 

I shrugged internally, deciding to let it go for the moment and allowed my eyes to fall upon the paper in my hands. 

For once, the report was done properly. My only real point of contention being that it wasn't as neatly written as I would like. It was acceptable nonetheless, so I lifted my stamp and approved it. 

"Welcome home, Kakashi-san. Konoha thanks you for your service."

He tilted his head to the side as he seemingly grinned. 

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I was wondering if you might be free later? I thought perhaps we could discuss the book I lent you. I'm rather curious to know what thought of it."

I beamed at him in return, my face flushing happily. 

"I'd be delighted to! I just finished it yesterday! And I have so many questions..."

His light chuckle brought forth a warmth in my stomach. His words became low and gentle. 

"I'm sure you do. I'll collect you after your shift, if you're amenable."

My enthusiastic nod pulled another chuckle from him, and the warm feeling in my stomach expanded, reaching my lungs. 

"Very well. I'll see you then."

I smiled and nodded once more. 

He bent over the desk, and I paused all movement. 

Waiting. 

But he didn't reach out to me like he usually would. And the gentle tug I'd been expecting never came. He simply disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and I was left confused. 

Why hadn't he done it?

For weeks now, I'd been trying to get him to at least explain why he does it, since he refused to stop...

But now that he'd basically done as I'd repeatedly asked, I found myself unsettled and possibly a little irritated. 

With a blush, I realised I'd grown accustomed to the act. 

That I anticipated it now. 

And I had no idea what to do with  _that_. 

"We should get a drink soon. It's been too long."

Anko's words startled me out of my musings. I blinked at her and nodded, letting a smile bloom on my lips. 

"It has, hasn't it? Tomorrow night?" 

She nodded once and the plan was made. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was as I was leaving for the night that I felt his presence and chakra appear beside me. The evening air was cool but nice against my face. 

"Did you have any particular venue in mind?"

I didn't bother to greet him again, as we seemed to have moved beyond excessive niceties. 

"Are you hungry? I thought we might talk over dinner." 

I smiled.

"Food sounds wonderful right now."

He led us to a little restaurant near the edge of town. 

It was quiet and quaint. I found I really liked it. 

We were deep into discussion on the book he'd lent me, which contained women who used magic, men who went insane if they did the same, demons, and all manner of adventures within its pages. Several characters had been introduced alongside the three main characters and the book had been long. But even so, it felt unfinished. 

"Mat is by far my favorite. Rand is likeable, yes. And Perrin is interesting in that mysterious and quiet sort of way, but he's too quiet. I feel like I couldn't get a real grasp on him. And though the ending was everything I'd hoped, it didn't really feel over. If that makes sense?"

His eye never left mine as we talked, his amusement clear in his gaze and tone. 

"It makes perfect sense, Iruka. Because that was only the first book. I find it interesting that Mat is your favorite though. He's a bit of a troublemaker. I thought for sure you'd like Rand best."

I positively glowed at the news that there were more books. 

"Do you have the next one? I need to read it. The first was amazing! And so fast paced..." He nodded and I knew he'd lend me the second volume easily. "As for my preferences, well, I was something of a troublemaker myself in my youth. So that's part of it. But really, I just find him amusing so far. He seems to be the comedic relief and I'm always up for a laugh. Tell me, who's your favorite?"

He seemed like he might be grinning at me as he propped his chin up onto his palm and leaned onto the table between us. 

"Take a guess."

I took a moment to think about it seriously. Because he had a tendency to surprise me. 

"A month ago, I would've thought it'd be Lan. But that doesn't feel right, now. One might assume you'd favor the obvious warrior, because you are one. But I don't think he'd resonate with you, now that I know more about your personality. I don't think it's Rand, adorable and bumbling as his beginnings are. Definitely not Mat. Could be Moiraine, or Nynaeve. Both seem like strong characters, but I don't think you'd identify with them easily. I suppose the one who might best fit your personality would be Perrin. Obviously strong, but quiet, and exceedingly loyal..."

I trailed off, waiting for his reply. His eye seemed to glow in the soft light of the restaurant as I watched and waited. And I wasn't disappointed. 

"You're very sharp, you know. Perrin is indeed my favorite. Not just for the reasons you've mentioned, as there are many more. Though that's only because I've read the entire series. Everyone becomes so much more along the way. I think if you like Mat now, I can't wait to see what you think later on."

I giggled happily. 

"Don't tease now... and no spoilers! You'll just have to let me catch up in due time."

His gaze became terribly soft somehow. And I'm not sure why. 

His reply is also soft, when he speaks. 

"I'm sure it'll very much be worth the wait. For both of us."

I blinked and was reminded of the odd conversation between him and Anko earlier in the day. But he didn't give me time to dwell upon the thought. 

Because he was moving, his free hand coming up from under the table and setting a book down on it between us. 

I grinned from ear to ear. 

"Really? Kakashi... You spoil me!"

He slid the book closer to me, and I picked it up with great care. 

"If this is all that's required to qualify as spoiling you, then I'm very much inclined to continue. And I do so enjoy seeing you smile."

My cheeks are hot when I move my eyes back up to his face. But my smile was still very much in place. 

"But you have been spoiling me. Playing my hero, giving me news on Naruto, providing great company, and showing me this amazing book series. I know you made Naruto write the letter. It was made plain in the very words he'd written. You've been so kind. I want to return the favor."

He shook his head lightly, a chuckle floating on the air between us, before he spoke once more. 

"There is nothing to return. I'm quite happy just stealing some of your time."

I sighed fondly. 

"It's not stealing when it's offered up freely, you know."

He shrugged, like that distinction didn't matter. I bit my lip in anticipation as I let my eyes travel over the cover of the book in my palms. I'd be starting it tonight, for sure. 

"It's getting late, sensei. And if I recall correctly, you have lessons to teach in the morning... shall I see you home?"

My face fell, because he was absolutely right, but I didn't want the evening to end just yet. 

"I suppose so. I do have to get up early."

We talked effortlessly the entire way home, and I was laughing and smiling the whole way there. 

But the moment we reached my doorstep, the smile fell away once more. 

"Why are you frowning?"

His voice was close. Closer then I'd expected, and my cheeks turned pink when I reflexively jumped a little. 

"Oh, well... it's just that I'm having a lot of fun, and I didn't really want the night to end so soon. But I suppose it can't be helped." 

He nodded, but it wasn't in acknowledgement... it felt more like he was analyzing my words. And then he seemed to drift away, lost in thought.

I smiled, reached my free hand up, and gently tugged on a tuft of his wild silver tresses. Intending to get his attention just as much as to pay him back a little for every time he'd done the same to me. The texture of those strands gave me pause though. They were much softer than I would've ever guessed. 

A gentle hand curled around my wrist, and his singular gaze was sharp when I met his eye. 

"You shouldn't do that unless you mean it, Iruka."

For the third time since our evening began, I frowned. 

"What do you mean? You do it to me all the time..."

He let his eye roam over my face as he nodded, and gently removed my fingers from his hair. The warmth from his gloved hand was pleasant against my skin. 

"I do, but I  _mean_  it. So unless you do too, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain."

And that just made no sense at all. 

"What is it that you mean when you do it, then?"

His eye curled up into a smile as his fingers released my wrist. 

"You already know."

My frown deepened as I shook my head.

"I promise you, I really don't."

It was his turn to sigh, but he didn't seem annoyed or exasperated. 

"Whatever you say, sensei."

And then he reached up and did exactly what he'd asked me not to do. 

I leaned closer and allowed the slight pull regardless. 

"Sleep well."

This time, he didn't flicker away in leaves or smoke. He turned around and began to walk back the way we'd come. I stood there watching him, when the breeze carried a tune he'd begun to sing into my ears.

 

" _We'll toss the dice however they fall,_

_And snuggle the girls be they short or tall,_

_Then follow young Mat whenever he calls,_

_To dance with Jak o' the Shadows._ "

 

I laughed and called out to his back. 

"I said no spoilers!"

He only chuckled and tossed a wave at me over his shoulder. 

It was difficult to fall asleep that night. 

And it wasn't because of the book. 

There was something I was missing. 

Something important.

And it troubled me deeply. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a week later that the puzzle finally became clear. 

The pieces falling neatly into place. 

I was having a hard time dealing with a particular student. He kept harassing the girl who sat in front of him. 

Flicking pieces of paper at her, teasing her with weird nicknames, but today it'd gotten out of hand. One moment I was in the middle of the lecture, and the next she was jumping up onto his desk and taking a swing at him. I'd had to physically go over and separate them.

And now here we three sat, after class. 

I'd had to call their parents in, and we were merely waiting. 

"So, who wants to explain what happened?"

Ryu, the boy, refused to look at either of us. Choosing instead to cross his arms over his chest and remain silent. 

Yukiko, the girl, became agitated once more, and began speaking in a rush. 

"He won't stop Iruka-sensei! I never do anything to Ryu, but he won't just leave me alone! He pulled my hair, you know? It's one thing to be rude, I can ignore the words... but I'm not gonna let him get away with  _that_!"

I blinked, and nodded in sudden understanding. 

"I see. Well, I think I know what's going on here. Yukiko, why don't you wait in the hall for your mother?"

She huffed angrily, but nodded and stomped out of the room.

I sighed and turned my attention to the redheaded boy seated before me. 

"You know, if you're trying to get her attention, there are better ways..."

Ryu didn't react, just kept his head turned away. So I continued on. 

"When you like someone, you want them to notice you. You want them to look at you. That's perfectly normal. But they aren't going to like you if the way you're trying to catch their attention involves mean words and actions. My mother always used to say that you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Blue eyes finally turned to meet mine and his arms and shoulders fell. 

"But sensei, I tried to be nice! She only ignores me! If she's not going to talk to me, unless she's angry, then I can deal with that." 

I sighed and shook my head, but I made sure to keep my voice gentle. 

"Have you thought of asking her to play with you? Or to practice together? I'm sure a game of 'catch the missing nin', or a round or two of kunai practice would definitely be better than this. Don't you think?" He brought his eyes down to his feet. "Wouldn't it be nice to see her smiling face, rather than her angry one?"

The boy nodded, but didn't move to meet my gaze again. 

"I'll try sensei."

I smiled. 

"Good. Then let's start now. I think a proper apology is the first step. Shall we?"

Twenty minutes after that, we were outside at the training posts beside the school... And Yukiko was doing a marvelous job at correcting Ryu's throwing posture, when their parents showed up. 

After a small apology and a quick explanation, both children were off and on their way home for the day. 

And it was then, as I watched their retreating backs, that it struck me. 

_Kakashi_  had been trying to get  _my_  attention.

I blinked at the realization and took the time to process it while I cleaned up after the children. 

He'd been right. 

I  _did_  know why. 

Every teacher knew what those kind of actions meant when happening between their charges. 

But to be fair, generally, that didn't apply to adults. 

For they tended to be more mature,  and use their words, rather than acting like brats. 

Still, I felt like an idiot for not getting it sooner. 

Even as the grin spread along my lips. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was three more days before I saw him again. 

Three days of analyzing our every interaction. 

Three days of _knowing_ , now. 

And suddenly the village gossip made much more sense. 

Of course they'd be interested in who the great Hatake Kakashi had set his sights on. 

He'd never publicly wooed anyone as far as I could recall. 

And the fact that his intentions were aimed at a humble Chunin schoolteacher? That made things all the more interesting. 

But the real issue the whole situation posed for me, was in how I'd respond to it all. 

Not that I mean to say his advances weren't welcome. 

Because really, they very much were. 

But I wanted to respond to his sincerity in kind. 

Particularly since the words he'd used when talking about it to Anko in front of me were so very sweet. 

He'd called me worthwhile. Said he was willing to wait for as long as necessary. That showed his intentions better than anything else. 

I was kind of pissed at her actually. The woman said nothing about it again. Not even when we'd gone out for drinks two nights back. And she knew full well what he was doing. But I suppose she probably thought she'd already interfered enough. 

It's mid afternoon now, and the weather is pleasant and warm. Classes had ended and I had no shift at the desk today. So when I spotted a mop of unruly silver hair in the tree just outside the academy, I smiled. 

"Welcome home, Kakashi. I trust your mission went well?"

He was beside me in the blink of an eye, pocketing the book he'd been clearly reading only moments ago. 

"Indeed. And how have you been? Have the brats been behaving themselves?"

I thought back to Yukiko and Ryu, who worked very well together today and nodded happily. 

"The ones in my classroom have indeed been very well behaved." I neglected to comment on the behavior of the one standing before me, as I wasn't sure yet. 

His face titled in mild curiosity at my choice of words, but he didn't question it. 

"May I walk you home? I was curious to see how far you've gotten... It's not often that I find someone else who enjoys this series as much as I do. Most think it's too overwhelming."

I beamed and agreed easily. 

But this time when we reached my doorstep, I kept moving, and unlocked my door. He'd followed behind me fairly closely. But I got the feeling he was about to bid me good day.

And that simply wouldn't do.

"Won't you come in? I don't have much, but I can certainly offer some tea, and perhaps some pleasant company."

When I looked up into his singular eye, he seemed to hesitate. And then his words confirmed that hesitation. 

"I'm not sure that I should. You must be tired, after all. I can trouble you another time."

I arched a brow and turned to fully regard him. His shoulders had tensed, and he seemed a little too alert. 

Sighing fondly, I reached up and slid my fingers into silky shaggy locks, tugging once, ever so gently. 

"It's no trouble. I'm simply tired of making you wait."

The small amount of pink I could see on what little of his right cheek that wasn't covered by black cloth made me smile. 

"I told you not to do that unless you mean it, Iruka."

I let my right hand fall away from his head, and down to catch his palm in mine. 

"I'm very aware of that. I've become aware of quite a few things over these last few days, actually..." His eye darted feverishly over my face, reading my expression and trying to discern it. I let him, choosing instead to continue with words. "If I told you that you were right all along, and that this time, I meant it... would you join me inside for some tea?"

His sharp inhale was satisfying beyond measure, and when he seemingly smiled at me a moment later, that warmth I'd been feeling in my chest lately expanded tenfold. When he spoke, his words were few. But they were heavy in meaning and emotion. 

"I'd like that."

I used my free hand to open the door, and the one clutching his palm to tug him inside. 

The whole village would be talking about it in under an hour, I'd wager. As I'd pulled him by the hand into my home in broad daylight, in full view of anyone who'd been passing by.

But I found I didn't much care. 

I had far more important things to worry about as I leaned up and kissed his covered cheek when the door closed behind us. 

"I like you too, Kakashi."

Warm arms came around me and his light and happy laughter filled my ears. I hugged him back and snickered. 

"Even if you act like a brat."

He tugged on my hair gently, as his whisper floated across the shell of my ear. 

"That's because I'm  _your_  brat."

And then we were both laughing, because it was true. 

 

~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lovelies,
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> If you liked it, show me some love. 
> 
> All kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Also, if you're curious, the series that they are discussing is a real one... and it's called The Wheel of Time. Check it out if you're a heavy reader who likes scifi and fantasy. I promise you will not be disappointed. 
> 
> Iruka's favorite character Mat is my favorite character, though Perrin is a very close second. 
> 
> Well then, until next time!


End file.
